


Have a Wonderful Day!

by doctorwhat420



Series: Yvonne x Andy [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, God Among Us, Series 6, before Another Man's Shoes, between episode 6x06 and 6x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhat420/pseuds/doctorwhat420
Summary: Yvonne spends the night at Andy's house.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Yvonne Hartman
Series: Yvonne x Andy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Have a Wonderful Day!

Yvonne Hartman considered herself a light sleeper. A simple unfamiliar noise in the street could have her eyes wide opened and ready to run, it was a skill that had saved her many times when she was a fugitive from Torchwood London a few years ago. She had spent the night at Andy’s place enough times to be completely familiar with the sounds of his small house, the sound of his steps, the sound of his breathing or the uncomfortable noise he made when he ground his teeth when sleeping. So when she heard a light whisper coming from the street downstairs, right in front of the front door, she was woken wide awake in a matter of milliseconds.

She quickly assessed her situation. She was holding Andy with one arm over his side as he was turned with his back facing her. She hadn’t noticed she slept with her nose in his neck but she reckoned his smell probably soothed her to sleep. She would have blushed if she wasn’t so focused on what was happening outside.

Yvonne climbed out of bed easily because Andy was a very heavy sleeper. She guessed he had grown up without having to fear for his life and even now that he knew about aliens and monsters it didn’t bother him enough to take a good night of sleep away from him. The woman went to the window and shifted the curtains slightly to peer outside.

A man and a woman were going through the trash bin in front of the house. Yvonne sighed, ready to go back to bed when she suddenly realised they were putting their own trash in it. And it was Andy’s bin. She quickly grabbed Andy’s robe from the floor (it was a Darth Vader robe and she somewhat thought it suited her for the situation) and rushed outside, rapidly opening the door to catch them in the act. They were too busy talking to themselves to realise she even had opened the door. Yvonne scoffed. Amateurs.

“May I ask you what you think you’re doing?”

The two people jumped and turned around to face her as she crossed her arms. The woman was wearing a pink bathrobe with bunny slippers and the man was wearing a blue flannel shirt over his dirty jeans.

“We’re just-”

“This guy he-”

They looked at each other, seemingly embarrassed after being caught. The man was the one who started talking next.

“This guy there,” he said pointing at Andy’s house. “He puts his trash in our bin so we’re giving it back.”

Yvonne raised an eyebrow.

“I highly doubt Police Sergeant Andrew Davidson would ever do such a thing. So I highly suggest you take your things and go.”

The woman in pink muttered something under her breath that sounded an awful lot like ‘of course he’s a copper’. It made Yvonne rather happy that her choice of words had an impact.

“It’s his things,” insisted the man not ready to give up his useless façade he pointed to the trash bags and boxes he had brought over. “I’ll leave it all here and he better stop doing that.”

“I don’t recall Andrew needing Pampers.”

Yvonne uncrossed her arms to put her hands on her hips. She knew that it gave her a more powerful stance but dressed in a robe to big for her that was showing a bit too much of her nightie around her cleavage, she hoped she still looked menacing enough.

“Leave it, Elis,” said the woman in pink. “We’ll talk to him in the morning about it.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Yvonne with a forced smile, she reached her hand for them to shake. “I’m Yvonne Hartman by the way, how rude of me not to have introduced myself. May I have your names? We’re going to see each other a lot.”

“You may not.” replied the man Yvonne knew was named Elis, he grabbed the lady in pink by the sleeve of her robe, ignoring Yvonne's hand. “Come on woman, we’re leaving.”

Yvonne watched them cross the road with their trash bags and go back to their own house who she thought was a mess from the outside. Whose idea was it to leave a shopping cart in the front yard? And maybe it wouldn’t kill them to remove the weed from the pavement…

Satisfied with herself, Yvonne walked back inside. She went to the bathroom to clean her hands and feet then flew back to bed where Andy hadn’t even moved a little.

‘The things I do for this man,’ she thought as she nuzzled herself back to her little happy place.

***

She was awakened a few hours later by the garbage truck and swiftly went to check if the neighbours hadn’t moved their trash bags overnight. They hadn’t.

Yvonne almost jumped as Andy’s phone started ringing. It was his alarm. Well his first alarm, she knew he needed at least three before he could hear it and get out of his slumber. It took half an hour to have the third alarm and get him fully awake but Yvonne had a better way of waking him up.

She went back into bed and climb over him, rolling him over so that he’d lay on his back. She turned off the alarm that was going way too loud and started caressing his relaxed face with her thumb. The woman wondered if she was being too affectionate with him… She really, really liked him and knew they could be great together but at the same time was afraid that being in a relationship might slow her down. Worse, what if she had to lose him? She knew the Committee’s plan was coming up and she couldn’t get herself attached to someone knowing they would die. She sighed. She couldn’t let Andy die, he was a good man, he didn’t have a single hate bone in his body. He deserved someone better than her.

“I can hear you thinking, ya know…” he mumbled making her look down.

His eyes were still closed but his face was less relaxed than when he was asleep. She was so lost in thoughts she didn’t hear him waking up.

“It’s all angst and murder,” he muttered. “You’re not planning a murder, are you? Not me, I hope. I have a busy day ahead.”

“Oh Andrew, if I wanted to kill you you’d be dead already.”

“Lovely.”

Yvonne knew that most people would turn away and be freaked out by what she just said, but not Andy. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in a bone-crushing hug that ended up with his mouth full of Yvonne’s hair. He rolled over to have her pinned to the mattress and kissed her neck. She could feel his erection pressed against her and shivered. She reached her arm to the nightstand to grab something but Andy stopped her, shaking his head with a smile.

“Leave it in there, this morning I’m making _you_ see stars…”

She was not used not to be the one in charge in the bedroom, ever. But for Andy, she guessed the strap-on could wait.

***

Andy was pretty slow in the morning, Yvonne wasn’t. She was efficient and didn’t wait a single minute. Even when she was not at her own flat, she was ready to go in forty minutes top. Andy was still eating breakfast when she came out of the bathroom with her hair done. She never ate with him in the morning because he didn’t have her brand of coffee (and she couldn’t blame him for it as it was fairly expensive). She passed by him, kissing him on the forehead on her way outside.

“Wait, Yvonne!”

She turned around very dramatically, her hair flowing everywhere. She loved doing that, especially when she had just done her hair, it gave it so much volume. She kept forgetting the effect it had on Andrew though, his soggy bread falling into his cup of coffee as he stared, eyes as wide as saucers with a cute smile on his face.

“Yes?” she asked when he didn’t elaborate.

“Oh uhm, I just wanted to say… I- umh… H-have a good day!”

She blushed.

“Have a wonderful day...” she replied with a smile that reached her eyes.

She sighed deeply as she closed the door behind her. She knew what Andy meant, and even though she doubted he understood that she meant it as well, she still hoped he could feel it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really think there should be more of them in here. They have so much potential even for a Series 7 (I have a whole idea of them being fugitives and fighting aliens in secret that I might write one day). In the meantime, I'm making a Yvonne x Andy series for every time I have a new idea or HC for them.


End file.
